Saving The Prince
by Medie
Summary: She always saves him. (part of Aelora's Downfall Series. Written for a challenge)


Title: Saving The Prince  
Author: M. Edison  
Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or its characters. Or Hudson. She's aelora's amazing creation.  
Spoilers: None Keywords: Alternate Universe. Christmas. Challenge.  
Rating: PG  
  
"Saving The Prince"  
by M.  
--------  
  
Watching yet another young woman approach Lex only to be declined, Lionel decided he'd had enough. As soon as it was feasible, he excused himself from his conversation and stalked across the room to where his son was sulking by the window.  
  
"You're being a poor host, son, hiding out in a corner and being rude to your guests."  
  
With a sardonic smile, Lex slanted a look at his father. "Fortunately, you're the host here Dad. I am only one of the many employees fortunate enough to take part in your miserable attempt at holiday cheer." He paused then chuckled dryly. "Relax, Dad, I'm being unwaveringly polite. Any deals you have with their families are quite safe."  
  
"Oh, I'm quite sure of that, son." Lionel replied. "Nevertheless, you're being rude and I expect better of you, Lex. You can hardly spend the night staring out the window hoping Miss Kent will magically appear at your side."  
  
Lex smiled suddenly, his gaze moving beyond his father. "Of course not, Hudson is always there right when I need her. She has an impeccable sense of timing."  
  
A sense of foreboding filling him, Lionel turned to find Hudson Kent standing a few feet away, a tentative smile on her face.  
  
"Hi."  
  
His father forgotten, Lex walked past him as if he weren't there and offered Hudson his arm.  
  
Taking it and allowing him to lead her away, she tried to stifle a giggle but didn't quite succeed. "Did I interrupt?"  
  
"Mercifully...yes." He grinned. "So, do I want to know how you got in here? Looking so absolutely stunning? Or did I just answer my own question?"  
  
She blushed. "A fairy godfather and a couple of very enterprising mice."  
  
"Fairy godfather?" Lex looked surprised. "Really?"  
  
Hudson nodded once. When his expression turned to one of suspicion, she smiled sweetly at him. "What's the matter, Lex? Don't you believe in fairytales?"  
  
Pulling her into his arms, he leaned down to kiss her. "No, but I'm starting to consider it."  
  
Her eyes all but shone at him and she pulled back to take his hands in hers. "Dance with me." She urged, drawing him toward the balcony doors.  
  
"Out there?" He lifted a brow. "You'll freeze."  
  
"I'm very resistant to the cold." She informed him pertly. "Besides, I'll have you to keep me warm."  
  
Lex chuckled. "Smooth."  
  
She grinned and stepped out onto the balcony. "I thought so."  
  
The faint sound of the music filled the comfortable silence that fell between them and Hudson moved into Lex's arms once more, letting him guide them around the balcony. It was just too easy to rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes. It was even easier for Lex to close his eyes and rest his cheek against her hair.  
  
"Thank you." He said finally, murmuring the words.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked, lazily nuzzling Lex's neck.  
  
"For coming tonight. I don't know how you, or your fairy 'godfather' managed it but you have no idea how much I needed you to be here tonight. " Turning his head slightly, he let his lips brush against her temple. "No idea."  
  
"I'm not so sure." Hudson said quietly, her tone thoughtful. "If I didn't....why would I have wanted to come here so badly?"  
  
"True." He allowed, smiling. "It seems you could make a career out of saving me, Angel."  
  
She laughed. "That's a job I could certainly get used to having. I'll bet the perks are the best."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we could come to a satisfactory arrangement." Lex agreed, surprised when she pressed against him with a muffled giggle. "Something I said?"  
  
"Nothing." She snuck a look at him, cheeks flaming. "Just imagining what the 'perks' might be."  
  
Laughing, Lex titled his head back for a moment, looking at the stars. "I think I've created a monster."  
  
"Well, the monster isn't complaining." She kissed him lightly. "If anything, she's most grateful...for everything." Sliding a hand up to rest on the back of his neck, she guided his mouth to hers again for a longer, more loving kiss. "Merry Christmas, Lex."  
  
He smiled, brushing his thumb along her lower lip. "Merry Christmas, Hudson."  
  
Everything said that needed to be said, she smiled and returned her head to his shoulder, letting the light scent of him envelop her, while he, again, let his cheek settle against her hair...and they danced.  
  
Finis 


End file.
